Despacito
by Willou
Summary: Naruhina, AU. "Hinata y yo nos fuimos… caminando, teníamos, digo, queríamos conocernos un poco más, aunque fuese… despacito…"


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace un montón de tiempo que no publico algún escrito. Es difícil cuando tienes que priorizar algunas cosas sobre otras. Sin embargo, tuve un tiempito para escribir y, es que, ya no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Nunca había escrito algo parecido, así que ni siquiera sé si cumple con el nombre de Song-fic. Sólo sé que esta canción se escucha en mi trabajo casi todo el día. Es muy cortito y posiblemente los personajes estén fuera de sus personalidades, pero de todas formas quería compartirlo.

En fin, espero que disfruten de este pequeño escrito. Sus sugerencias, críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y espero volver a leerlos de nuevo. Pues bien, ¡a leer!

PD: ¡Viva Chile! ¡Que podemos mejorar cada día!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 _Despacito_

No esperaba que la fiesta fuese un total fracaso. No es que la música estuviese fuera de onda o que la comida no fuese la mejor, pero las personas que estaban alrededor mío, no eran precisamente mis camaradas. No estaría allí si no fuera porque mi mejor amigo, me motivó a que fuésemos a la fiesta de su novia porque yo estaba muy deprimido después de que mi padrino se volviese a casar y me dejara en el departamento nuevamente solo. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, sin embargo, debo admitir que me pesó el que se fuese tan de repente. Un mes y ya, desapareció con su mejor amiga de la cual estuvo enamorado por varios años. ¡Y yo no lo culparía! Aquella mujer era como ver una modelo en persona. Si sólo su personalidad no fuese tan espantosa. En fin, mi amigo me arrastró hasta aquí. Él era el chico popular de la facultad, por lo que varias chicas le pedían bailar, en cambio yo, a quien sólo reconocían por ser amigo de este hombre tan cool, le dedicaban miradas serias y nada agradables.

– Teme, me voy. No quiero que me escupan.

– ¿Ah? No te puedes ir. Sakura dijo que te presentaría algunas amigas.

– ¿Amigas? No, no, gracias. Sus amigas son todas unas huecas, sin ofender a tu novia, por cierto.

– Hmp.

– No me malinterpretes. Pero sabes que yo no encajo en esto y menos con sus amigas.

– Sí, lo sé. A mi tampoco me agradan mucho, pero Sakura se molestará si no te quedas. Vamos, que ella también es tu amiga, ¿no?

– Sí, ella es mi amiga… no sus amigas. – Suspiré. – Mejor me voy, teme.

Y cuando estaba por comenzar mi camino hacia la puerta, vi lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida. Allí, a unos cuantos metros, una morena de ojos perlados estaba conversando tímidamente con, supuse, sus amigos. El tiempo se detuvo y ya no pude mover un solo músculo. Mi mirada se pasó una y otra vez por su figura, deteniéndose en la hermosa sonrisa que dejaba entrever cada cierto tiempo.

– Diablos.

Uno de sus amigos le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ella se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos. Me tensé no sé por cuánto y una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de mis labios. En ese momento, la canción de moda se escuchaba por toda la casa.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_

 _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_

 _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_

 _Muéstrame el camino que yo voy_

No supe cuándo, mis pies comenzaron a moverse en su dirección. Y, aunque yo todavía no me lo crea, ella también lo hizo.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. ¿Habrá sido por la adrenalina de experimentar algo nuevo o era su presencia que me estaba volviendo loco?

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Cuando estuvimos uno al lado del otro, a escasos centímetros, mi boca se secó y sólo dejé escapar un suspiro. Ella me sonrió, bajando su mirada. No había que apurarse. Teníamos toda la noche para conocernos. Me acerqué un poco más y pude sentir el dulce aroma de su perfume. Me permití ser un poco atrevido. Le tomé de una mano y la pegué a mi cuerpo despacio.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Sus mejillas y orejas rojas me causaron ternura. Yo estaba igual. Con mi lengua remojé mis labios y, con mucha dificultad, le susurré mi nombre y pregunté el suyo. Ella rió y apretó el agarre de mi mano, que aún no soltaba. Su voz me dejó perplejo. Era hermosa, como ella. Sus palabras tan gentiles y sutiles que pensé que estaba traspasando un lugar prohibido.

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

Mi otra mano se posó en su cintura y una sola cosa se posó en mi mente. Ella tenía que ser mi novia. No nos conocíamos a fondo, pero ya lo haríamos.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

Ella me miró con sus bellos ojos y acercó su rostro al mío. Un pequeño roce de labios me dio sin dejarme responder. Yo sonreí y ella volvió a bajar su mirada. No teníamos que decir nada más.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

Mis ojos no se separaron de ella en toda la noche. Mi amigo había desaparecido, y los amigos de ella, se habían ido hace rato también. En la casa, más bien, en el salón, sólo quedábamos ella y yo. Los dos pegados, mirándonos, tocándonos, hablándonos. Nadie pudo romper ese espacio que habíamos creado con tanta facilidad. Ni siquiera nosotros. Y eso era lo mejor.

– La fiesta acabó, chicos.

La voz de mi amiga, novia de mi amigo, me sacó de mis sueños. Ambos le miramos con sorpresa.

– Todos se fueron, Naruto. Sasuke-kun se fue hace media hora. Incluso Kiba y Shino, Hinata. Si quieren les llamo un taxi para que se vayan a casa. ¿Les parece?

Nos miramos y asentimos a la vez. Ella rió y yo también. ¿Quién pensaría que esto podría pasar en una fiesta tan cutre como la de mi amiga?

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos_

Hinata y yo nos fuimos… caminando, teníamos, digo, queríamos conocernos un poco más, aunque fuese… despacito…


End file.
